The Last Half-Bloods
by Mark Schauffer
Summary: Shortly after the Titan War, a zombie outbreak began. All gods had abandoned humanity to leave the campers fight the infection to survive.
1. Beginning

The last time I saw New York asleep was during the Titan War.

But this one is different. New York is actually in an endless sleep, living a nightmare.

The only light came from fires and the only sounds that resounded through the streets of Manhattan were the groans and moans of the dead.

Annabeth and I just returned from our mini vacation. We just wanted to shake things off from the recent Titan War, to just forget about things for a while.

Annabeth and I went to Montauk, my favorite beach because of my distant memories with my mother and father. Our little moment of relaxation was only

ephemeral; it was interrupted by one of these… things.

For now, Annabeth and I only had each other. We were aiming to make it to camp but the day came to an end and we had to hide for the night. This went on

for several days. Day by day, screams of not-so-lucky survivors echoed in the desolate city. Annabeth told me that these "things" are called zombies; a small-

obsession that her dad had before he looked into wars. She told me that these zombies… wow, that word sounds so strange… these zombies can only be

killed once their brain is shot or beaten out. Normally I would wince at this grotesque image that came into my mind, of crushing someone's head until the

brains spill out, but this was different. You'd understand once you see these things, they're not a pretty sight.

Zombies are dead people who somehow came back to life, so basically their bodies are decaying and being eaten by flies and such as they walk. Their rotting

flesh often fall off their bodies as if they have leprosy and blood, vomit, and recently devoured meat regurgitates from their infinitely gaping mouths. The

zombies' clothes are torn and bloody, and they walk around endlessly. I recently discovered that they can run, well not really _run_, but maybe drag their feet

around faster and moan louder than ever. They're not that fast, but the real problem is that they don't slow down or ever get tired; they just keep coming and

always hungry for flesh.

Annabeth kept on using her knife and she was pretty good at killing the zombies with no problem. I was another story; I lost my sword so I only used this

aluminum baseball bat that made these kills extremely messy.

How did I lose my sword?

Normally my sword, Riptide or _Anaklusmos_ in Greek, would come back to my pocket in a pen form no matter what so I wouldn't ever lose it. But somehow, since

the apocalypse began, I used it to slash up a zombie and I left it behind because I had no time to pick it up and run, and the sword never came back to me.

Annabeth's baseball cap also stopped giving her invisibility. So I guessed that basically all magic stopped working.

So here we are, hiding in some random apartment with a dead zombie with almost no food because Walmart was overrun by some overweight zombies.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm going to go out to scavenge some food, okay?"

"I'm not going to let you go alone, Seaweed Brain."

Both of us cautiously creaked open the door and tiptoed to the lobby only to run into a very familiar looking zombie. It was the man that was in charge of the

elevator that led up to Mt. Olympus. Oops. Annabeth strode forward and stabbed him in the eye socket, the easiest way to reach the brain, and pulled her

knife back out.

She looked over to me, "Nine."

"C'mon I only have five, can't you share any kills?"

I walked outside and looked around the silent city in the dead night.

"HELP!"

I span towards Annabeth, but she was also turning towards the direction of the voice.

It was some lady that ran as fast as she can down the street towards us with a group of zombies lurching after her. Her heels clicked at a staccato down the

sidewalk. Heels. How foolish.

Just after that thought as if it was a jinx, she tripped, screamed, and faceplanted into the sidewalk. She looked up, face bloody from the fall, "_Please…"_ she

whispered.

Annabeth pulled on my arm, "C'mon, let's go. There's nothing we can do."

I made a choking sound and I kind of whimpered at the grisly scene of her being torn to shreds by the ravenous group of zombies. Warm blood was spilled and

innards were fumbled in the desperate fingers of the dead. Her screams stopped and she stopped struggling. Crunches and slurps intensified as the body was

shredded and devoured. The color red was all I saw.

I really hate zombies.

But then I heard something that I truly hated.

That song, _Good Time_, by Owl City BLARING through a car's stereo, catching the zombies' attention. I scanned around to identify the source of the music.

It came from a red Mustang, with Grover grinning from ear to ear at us.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction so reviews would be very helpful and I would greatly appreciate them! Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward for more!**


	2. Not The World I Knew

"Hey! I was worried about you guys!"

Grover smiled and came out of his car. Four zombies moaned and turned to him.

"Grover watch out! The zombies!"

Grover's smile didn't falter, "It's fine!"

He reached back into the car and pulled out a wooden cudgel, the same from camp, and twirled it in his hand carelessly. His wooden cudgel is

now wrapped with barbed wire. Ouch.

Grover strutted up to one zombie and quickly swung it up and smacked the zombie underside in the jaw. The monster's head flew off and

splattered against a wall. The other three kept coming and he smashed them in the head. They fell to the ground with a crescent head.

"What's up G-man! I thought I lost you!"

I came up to him and exchanged high fives. Then Annabeth hugged him tightly, "It's great to see you okay, Grover."

He laughed, "I'm doing fine, how about I bring you guys to my group?"

Annabeth's eyes lightened up, "There are others?"

"Of course!"

We hopped into his car and he revved his engine for the hell of it and blasted _Thrift Shop_ and sped down the street at seventy miles per hour.

After a silence of about five minutes, Annabeth leaned forward in her seat and asked, "So is Juniper okay?"

Grover's smile faded, "No… some mortal came up to her tree and chopped her down. All the camp boundaries are gone and mortals wandered

into our camp once in a while."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I got over it. Anyways, there are so many people that are gone that it's hard to hold onto the dead ones and mourn."

"So how's the camp, do you guys still make shelter there?"

He grimaced, "It was overrun a few days ago, our people split and I'm with a group hiding out in the forest nearby."

Damn. If Annabeth and I kept pushing to camp, we could've made it and helped defend Camp Half-Blood. Now the place that I thought was my

home forever was now… gone.

I asked, "So what made you come down here?"

"Oh, a small group came to the city with me for more supplies, we were running low. And I just drove around because I found this sweet ride

with the keys still in the ignition."

Grover slowed the car to a stop in front of a rundown house.

"Uh, isn't this a crackhouse?"

"Well, it was. All the booby traps that were set up from the crackheads pre-apocalypse are a great defense. Not a single zombie came

through."

His pointing finger followed a zombie approaching the house. It stepped on the welcome mat at the base of the door and fell through the mat

into a pit full of groaning zombies.

"See?"

Grover readjusted the welcome mat then stepped into the house.

We entered the room. I looked around and saw Nico, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Dionysus, and Heather Louis. Dionysus sat at the back of the

room in a somewhat depressed state. Nico, Katie, and Will were surrounding Heather while she laid on something that looked sort of like a

bed. A huge chunk of Heather's arm was bit off, and Heather's skin was extremely pale but her temperature was scalding.

I was so confused. Why isn't Will trying to patch up the wound?

"Why isn't Will trying to patch up the wound?

He looked over to me, "Once you get bit, it's time to quit."

Katie explained, "If you get bit or scratched by a zombie, you get this incredibly high fever and die. After you die, you come back as one of

them."

She nodded towards one of the zombies out our window.

What? I felt cornered. We had to help Heather. We couldn't just stand around and wait for her to die.

I desperately turned towards the god, "Mr.D? Can't you do anything to heal her?"

Dionysus didn't even look up.

"DIONYSUS."

Heather's breath slowed to a stop completely. I stomach felt queasy.

"Mr.D... please. Why?"

Dionysus sighed despairingly, "I'm no different than any of you in this room anymore, I'm also a mere mortal."

"What?"

"Once this apocalypse broke out, all the gods and spirits were dissipated across the US and our powers were stripped away."

He snapped his fingers like how he always does to bring out his Diet Coke out of thin air. Nothing happened. Dionysus sighed, "We lost all the

powers upon the forces we were in charge of, I'm pretty sure your puny sword, Riptide, and Annabeth's cap stopped working too."

"My sword wasn't puny, but yea, you're right."

"Some of the gods already created empires with other mortals working for them. I bet they just couldn't handle not ruling over anything. Those

gods..."

There was a pause. Dionysus stopped explaining and quickly pointed at the bed. Heather's eyes reopened.

Heather quickly sat up and a feral scream filled the house. Heather once had nice, blue eyes with flakes of gold in them. But this time, her

pupils were a harsh, white color. She had opened her jaw extremely wide to scream and instead of stretching her skin around her jaw, the

skin just ripped. The thing that was once Heather rolled off the bed and grabbed at Nico's ankle. Without hesitation, Nico brought out his

Stygian sword and stabbed her skull. All was quiet.

I looked up at the sky outside, I never felt so lost before. The world that took me five years to fully understand was now gone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this idea would be interesting to you guys! Please review to either compliment or help me improve! It would be greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Hordes

A sliver of the sun revealed itself over the horizon.

"Light's out, let's get out of out here."

Will disabled all the traps he had identified and led us outside. The camp's strawberry produce van was outside and Grover's car was still looking good as ever.

I helped Nico move the supplies that they picked up to the van while the others took out a map.

"Nico, why did you kill Heather? We could've held onto her while we looked for a cure."

Nico tossed the med kits into the trunk. "That wasn't Heather."

"Of course it was Heather, she was only sick with the infection and we could've found a cure to bring her back."

He looked at me; his brown eyes almost looked black. "That wasn't Heather."

Nico grabbed my sleeve and took me out to the street, up to a zombie.

"If this _thing_ was still partially human, open for a cure, how would it react to _this?_"

He brandished his black blade and sliced the zombie's arms off. The zombie only groaned and hastened its pace towards him. Nico took a step back then ran

his sword through its torso; blood spilled on the street and an organ fell out. No reaction.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS?"

He dismembered all its limbs and the zombie fell to the ground. It continued crawling feverishly. Then the head was cut off its body. The body stop yet the

head's eyes still shook and its teeth gnashed angrily.

Nico smashed the skull with his boot and looked daggers. He was fuming.

I backed up and went back to getting the supplies.

* * *

"SHIT!"

Will slammed the pedal to the floor. The van's tires spun uselessly; they were stuck in a pit of mud.

Will got out and slammed the door. "Damn it. I just learned how to drive and managed to get around all those cars in New York and I get stuck in _this_?"

"Calm down, Will. This is nothing to worry about." Katie got out of the van and patted his shoulder. According to Katie, the best way to reassure someone is to

act motherly to them. Hah.

"We need to get back to our group! They can't hold up much longer with those scraps and we still have a long way to go! Oh, I know, maybe we can get our

guys to…" He faltered and stared into the distance. There was a MASSIVE horde of zombies limping down the street.

"Take it!"

Will handed me a sword. A bit on the heavy side for me, but I guess I can manage. Nico unsheathed his Stygian sword, Katie took out this slingshot-looking

thing, and Will took out a bow.

"I'll speed to camp to get the others!" Grover yelled and sped down the street.

"Remember, keep your distance and never let yourself get bit or scratched!"

The first few were easy to kill. Then as the numbers increased, we felt overwhelmed. A zombie crept up behind me and lunged with its mandibles aimed for my

side.

"WATCH OUT!"

Annabeth kicked it away from me and drove her knife through the monster's head.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Just one, Seaweed Brain?

We were getting overrun. Will was running low on his arrows and Nico looked like he sprained his shoulder after he dove away from a monster and Katie was

just screaming and missing all her shots. It seemed like we had to run away from the horde and our van with all our equipment still in it.

"You newbies need some help?"

I turned to see Grover drive up with Clarisse riding shotgun. Clarisse smirked and stepped out of shotgun as Grover stopped his car beside us.

She pulled out her spear, Maimer (Lamer), and rammed it into a zombie. With the zombie still impaled and groaning, she spun around and launched it into the

crowd of monsters. They all tumbled and fell to the floor and Clarisse walked up to them and stuck her spear in each of the

zombies carelessly. With the new power, we pushed forward and finished off the rest of the horde.

* * *

"So why are we piling up the zombie corpses?"

"Clarisse likes to watch them burn to pieces, but I think she kind of likes the smell of it too." Grover shivered. "The smell of burning flesh. Meat."

Clarisse lit the fire and stood in front of her piece of work.

"Prissy. It's about time."

"It's good to see you."

"Who did you come with?"

Annabeth walked up to her, "Hey." She smiled and surprisingly, hugged Clarisse.

I guess it's important to be grateful to see anyone alive.

* * *

Annabeth and I sat in the back of the van.

She rested her head on my shoulder and grasped my hand. "I'm glad you're alive."

I looked at her. With all this going on, I forgot that we were actually in a relationship.

She stared straight into my eyes. Stormy grey. I brushed her tangled blond hair behind her ear. "Everything will be okay as long as we're together."

Her pink lips curved upwards. "I knew you'd say that."

"How?"

"Because I know you, Kelp Head."

We shared a laugh, one that we never had for what felt like ages.

Everyone except Nico and Dionysus were singing along to _I Want It That Way_, which was being blasted by Grover, who was driving alongside our van.

Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes; her eyelashes rested on those dark circles.

All was well.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! :)**


End file.
